Mine
by Loluuuuu
Summary: [Requested fic.] [[ficlet.]]/ Selain sifat Kyungsoo yang sangat lembut dan manis, yang membuat ia jatuh cinta tiga perempat mati adalah sifat cemburu Kyungsoo yang kelewat menyenangkan ini./ "Kedua, cuma aku yang boleh liat mulusnya tubuh kamu."/ EXO;; SuDo; Suho—D.O./ GS.


A **S**u**D**o Fanfiction

They belong to God and each other.

_AU—Typo(s)—Gender Switch—etc._

.

.

—**Mine—**

_(Loluuuuu)_

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

* * *

.

Menjadi seorang istri dari direktur muda yang cabang-cabang perusahannya tersebar diberbagai daerah benar-benar menuntut Kyungsoo untuk selalu menjaga sikapnya setiap saat—dimanapun, kapanpun.

Terlebih lagi, suaminya itu memiliki wajah tampan dan aura yang membuat semua orang—wanita sih, _khususnya_—melirikkan mata pada lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya itu. Sepertinya selain menjaga sikap, Kyungsoo juga harus selalu menjaga (_menyabarkan_) hatinya.

Bukan berarti Kyungsoo meragukan kesetian suaminya—sama sekali bukan seperti itu. Baginya, kesetiaan seorang Kim Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. Kyungsoo ingat, dahulu ia pernah ketahuan menyukai orang lain—tidak, Kyungsoo tidak selingkuh, sungguh! Hanya saja, saat itu pesona seorang Kim Jongin tidak bisa ditolak—dan Joonmyeon dengan senyum malaikatnya memaklumi dirinya dan berkata akan menunggu Kyungsoo sampai ia menyukai Joonmyeon lagi dan melupakan Jongin.

Dan terbukti 'kan? Joonmyeon masih mencintainya sampai sekarang, karena, duh tentu saja, lelaki itu sudah melamar Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan janji setianya di Altar dan dihadapan kedua orangtuanya.

Tapi, seorang wanita akan selalu menjadi _wanita_.

_Cemburuan—posesif—tidak suka miliknya disentuh orang lain._

Kyungsoo tidak mau menjadi wanita munafik. Selain ibunya sering bilang; wanita yang suka mengingkari perasaannya kecantikannnya perlahan akan berkurang, Kyungsoo memang lebih suka lurus-lurus saja mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Semisal Kyungsoo cemburu, ia akan mengatakannya. Ya, kalau ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya, Kyungsoo akan menunjukkan dengan raut wajah seperti seorang wanita yang sedang mengalami _pre menstruate syndrome_ dihari pertamanya.

Contohnya, sekarang ini.

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyukai acara dengan kolega-kolega Joonmyeon seperti ini. Selain melelahkan karena waktu tidur Kyungsoo berkurang, hal yang paling membuatnya panas adalah anak-anak perempuan dari para kolega tua itu yang tidak henti-hentinya memandangi Joonmyeon_nya_.

Kalau Kyungsoo tidak punya _manner_, mungkin ia akan melepas _stiletto_ hitamnya dan melemparkan sepatu berhak runcing itu kearah mata perempuan-perempuan yang berani menatap suaminya dengan penuh kilat itu.

Kyungsoo menyelipkan helaian rambut hitamnya yang terlepas dari sanggul sederhana yang membuat dirinya terlihat anggun. Bibir tebalnya yang dipolesi _lipstick_ berwarna merah berdecak kesal. Kemudian tangan kirinya terlipat didepan dadanya yang cukup berisi, menopang tangan kanannya yang memegang erat segelas minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang rendah.

Tidak jauh dihapannya, Joonmyeon sedang bercengkrama dengan anak perempuan dari koleganya—dan, ugh—kurang ajar—benar-benar kurang di ajar. Kyungsoo lupa siapa nama wanita itu, tapi ia ingat wajahnya karena setiap ada pertemuan seperti ini, wanita itu tidak pernah absen dan selalu mengajak bicara Joonmyeon, dan terlebih lagi kini. Wanita. Itu. Bergelayutan. Di tangan. Suaminya.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih kepada nyonya Do yang sudah mengajari Kyungsoo tentang tata krama.

Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo akan membalikkan meja disampingnya, menghampiri Joonmyeon dengan langkah lebar, lalu menyiramkan minuman ditangannya pada wajah wanita—yang sialnya memiliki tubuh sangat seksi.

_Cih. Pantes dia betah_, cibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap nyalang belakang kepala Joonmyeon yang mengahadapnya. Kalau di film-film anime, kalian pasti bisa melihat sinar berwarna biru keluar dari kedua mata Kyungsoo.

Kim Joonmyeon terkenal dengan kepekaannya terhadap situasi dan keadaan, karenanya ia bisa mengetahui orang-orang mana saja yang benar-benar member keuntungan pada perusahannya saat ia memutuskan akan berkerjasama dengan perusahaan tersebut. Karenanya juga, ia bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat dibelakang tubuhnya kini.

Joonmyeon melepaskan tangan Hyolyn yang bergelayut ditangan kanannya. Lelaki bertubuh pendek itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat istri mungilnya sedang melancarkan tatapan membunuhnya yang tetap saja tidak akan berefek apa-apa pada Joonmyeon.

Dibanding menyeramkan, Kyungsoo lebih terlihat _seksi_.

Joonmyeon menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menggoda dengan _little black dress_ yang mengekspose bahu, lengan, dan pahanya yang sangat putih—yang tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Ditambah dengan _lipstick_ merah dan beberapa helai rambut yang terlepas dari sanggulnya membuat kerongkongan Joonmyeon menjadi kering.

Kyungsoo mendelik ketika Joonmyeon sudah ada disampingnya, "Udah selesai?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh, "Sebenernya sih, belum,"

Kyungsoo berdecak dan menaruh gelasnya dengan cukup keras, "Ya udah, sana pergi."

Joonmyeon terkekeh lagi. Selain sifat Kyungsoo yang sangat lembut dan manis, yang membuat ia jatuh cinta tiga perempat mati adalah sifat cemburu Kyungsoo yang kelewat menyenangkan ini.

"Tapi Hyolyn udah gak ada. Dia dimana ya?" Joonmyeon mengedarkan padangannya, berpura-pura mencari Hyolyn, kemudian melirik lewat ekor matanya ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini.

Joonmyeon menjilat bibirnya lagi.

Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya yang sangat _kissable_ itu. Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri menyenderkan tubuhnya pada meja dibelakangnya dengan kaki yang menyilang—hebatnya, Kyungsoo sangat seksi dimata Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Joonmyeon yang ingin merangkulnya, "Sana pergi,"

Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan kali ini berhasil merangkul Kyungsoo dan membawa istrinya mendekat, "Jangan ngambek, Soo. Nanti seksinya hilang lho,"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan berdecak, "Seksian juga Hyolyn."

"Emang sih," Joonmyeon terkekeh ketika Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangannya dari bahu mungil istrinya itu, "Tapi aku _panas_nya sama kamu,"

Ah, sial. Rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Ini tempat umum, Kim Joonmyeon."

"Lalu?" Joonmyeon melepaskan jas yang dipakainya, "Lain kali pakai baju yang lebih tertutup, Soo."

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini gantian Joonmyeon yang berdecak, "Pertama, udara sangat dingin. Kamu bisa masuk angin," Joonmyeon menyampirkan jasnya dibahu Kyungsoo, "Kedua, cuma aku yang boleh liat mulusnya tubuh kamu."

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang ketika Joonmyeon mengatakan kalimat itu tepat ditelinga kirinya. Lelaki itu kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan menarik istrinya mendekat.

"Ayo kita pulang,"

Joonmyeon terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya ketika Kyungsoo langsung melihatnya dengan rasa bahagia yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, "Aku sayang kamu, Myeon!" Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sebentar, "Aku juga sayang kamu, Soo," Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam rangkulannya, "Ayo kita undur diri dulu," Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Soo,"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba menyeringai, "Ya?"

Joonmyeon meremas pinggang Kyungsoo yang sedang dirangkulnya, "Kamu harus tanggung jawab,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END.**

.

* * *

**(Note)**

Jadi, ini buat **MidnightPandaDragon1728. **

HEHEHEEHE. Maaf ya, jadinya cuma ficlet (atau drabble?) doang. Aku cuma bisa mikir sampe segini aja. Kamu tahu kan… ini… agak susah buatku… /menceburkan diri/. Dan maaf kalo family conflict nya... jadi malah begini… /bow.

Aku lagi suka orang yang mukanya polos dan manis tapi ternyata dia pecicilan dan punya pikiran yang lucu dan suka ngedumel wkwkwk. Dan aku lagi suka banget kata seksi. Jadi maaf kepada Kim Joonmyeon dan Do Kyungsoo karena kalian menjadi bahan percobaanku huahaha.

Dan kepada seseorang yang masih aku hutangi, maaf ya belom bisa ngelunasin. Ternyata hiatus itu sangat menyenangkan. /senyum cantik.

(tolong jangan bakar aku.)

So, mind to review?


End file.
